desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sezon 1
|kanał = ABC|pierwszy_odcinek = 3 październik 2004 (USA) 8 wrzesień 2005 (Francja) 13 listopad 2005 (Belgia) 19 maj 2005 (Szwajcaria) 26 kwiecień 2005 (Kanada) 8 wrzesień 2005 (Polska) 13 luty 2005 (Włochy) 12 kwiecień 2005 (Niemcy) 4 wrzesień 2006 (Czechy) 26 październik 2005 (Węgry) 28 wrzesień 2005 (Japonia)|ostatni_odcinek = 22 maj 2005 (USA) 26 styczeń 2006 (Polska) 17 lipiec 2005 (Włochy) 22 listopad 2005 (Niemcy) 5 luty 2007 (Czechy) 3 maj 2006 (Węgry) 1 marzec 2006 (Japonia)|oglądalność = 23,7 mln 24,13 mln|w_roli_głównej = Teri Hatcher Felicity Huffman Marcia Cross Eva Longoria Nicollette Sheridan Steven Culp Ricardo Antonio Chavira Mark Moses Andrea Bowen Doug Savant Jesse Metcalfe Cody Kasch Brenda Strong James Denton |region_1 = 20 września 2005|region_2 = 10 października 2005|region_4 = 28 listopada 2005|odcinki = 1. » 2. Lista odcinków |sezon = Pierwszy}}Pierwszy sezon Gotowych na wszystko, amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego stworzonego przez Marca Cherry, rozpoczął nadawanie w Stanach Zjednoczonych 3 października 2004 roku na kanale ABC, odcinkiem Pilot. ''Sezon zdobył średnio 23,7 miliona widzów, klasyfikując się jako czwarty najczęściej oglądany serial telewizyjny w amerykańskim sezonie telewizyjnym 2004 - 2005. Sezon zakończył się 22 maja 2005 roku odcinkiem ''One Wonderful Day, ''który był najczęściej oglądanych odcinkiem sezonu. W Polsce natomiast premiera serialu rozpoczęła się 1 sierpnia 2005 roku, a zakończyła 21 stycznia 2006 w telewizji Polsat. Seria składa się z 23 odcinków. Streszczenie Akcja rozgrywa się w małym miasteczku, który mieści się w USA. Pierwszy sezon serialu opowiada historię Mary Alice Young, gospodyni domowej, która popełniła samobójstwo. Jej cztery najbliższe przyjaciółki: Susan, Lynette, Gabrielle i Bree pragnęły dowiedzieć się, co skłoniło Mary do popełnienia samobójstwa. Przy porządkowaniu jej rzeczy, znajdują tajemniczy list adresowany do Mary. W liście znajduje się groźba. Poza próbą rozwikłania zagadki, kobiety zmagają się z problemami życia osobistego. Sezon porusza wiele tematów, jakimi jest romans, tajemnica, przestępczość, zdrada, gwałt, homoseksualizm, morderstwo czy sadomasochizm. Główne wątki fabuły *Mary Alice popełnia samobójstwo i rozpoczyna pierwszą tajemnicę serii, *Rosnące relacje Susan z nowym sąsiadem Mikiem Delfino, *Lynette radzi sobie z kłopotliwymi dziećmi, *Idealny świat Bree rozpada się na jej oczach, *Gabrielle stara się ukryć romans przed swoim przerażającym mężem, Carlosem, *Edie walczy z Susan o miłość Mike'a, a sprawy stają się coraz gorsze. Obsada sezonu W pierwszym sezonie występuje obsada trzynastu aktorów. Brenda Strong opowiedziała fabułę serialu o zmarłej Mary Alice Young. Teri Hatcher wcieliła się w Susan Mayer, krzepką, kochaną rozwiedzioną matkę, która poszukuje miłości. Felicity Huffman grała Lynette Scavo, byłą kobietę zawodową, która jest teraz pełnoetatową matką czwórki dzieci. Marcia Cross grała jako Bree Van de Kamp, zwarta, perfekcjonistyczna gospodyni domowa i matka dwóch nastolatków, która walczy o uratowanie swojego małżeństwa. Eva Longoria wystąpiła jako Gabrielle Solis, materialistyczna modelka ex-fashion, która zdradza męża. Nicollette Sheridan grała rywalkę Susan, Edie Britt. Steven Culp grał Rexa Van de Kampa, niezadowolonego seksualnie męża Bree. Ricardo Antonio Chavira wystąpił w roli zaniedbanego męża Gabrielle, Carlosa Solisa. Mark Moses wcielił się w tajemniczego wdowca Mary Alice, Paula Younga. Andrea Bowen grała zrównoważoną córkę Susan, Julie Mayer. Jesse Metcalfe grał ogrodnika Solis i cudzołożnego kochanka Gabrielle, Johna Rowlanda. Cody Kasch zagrał niespokojnego i niestabilnego psychicznie syna Mary Alice i Paula Zacha Younga, a James Denton wcielił się w hydraulika z sąsiedztwa, Mike'a Delfino. Wiele postaci drugoplanowych otrzymało ekspansywne i powtarzające się postacie w progresywnej fabule. Doug Savant grał Toma Scavo, męża Lynette, który często wyjeżdża w interesach; Savant później stał się regularną postacią. Shawn Pyfrom pojawił się jako zbuntowany i uparty syn Bree i Rexa Andrew Van de Kamp. Kathryn Joosten grała jako Karen McCluskey, sąsiadka Lynette po drugiej stronie ulicy, a Christine Estabrook przedstawiała Martha Huber jako wścibska sąsiadka. '''Główna obsada' Gościnnie Lista odcinków Odcinki specjalne Produkcja Marc Cherry napisał scenariusz dla pilota Gotowych..., a jego agent wysłał go do sześciu telewizji, takich jak:(CBS, NBC, Fox, HBO, Showtime i Lifetime). Wszystkie stacje nie zgodzi się na taki scenariusz. Po tym, jak Cherry zmienił część pilota i przekazał go ABC, dyrektorzy sieci byli pod wrażeniem, dlatego też stacja zamówiła 13 odcinków. Filmowanie na sezon rozpoczęło się około marca 2004 roku w Los Angeles Universal Studios Colonial Street. Ten sezon został wyprodukowany przez Touchstone Television (obecnie ABC Studios) oraz przez Cherry Productions i wyemitowany na kanale ABC. Producentami wykonawczymi byli Cherry, Michael Edelstein, Charles Pratt Jr. i Tom Spezialy z Pratt Jr., Chris Black, Oliver Goldstick, Joey Murphy i John Pardee służący jako producenci konsultujący. Pisarzami byli Cherry, Goldstick, Spezialy, Pardee, Murphy i Black; producenci Alexandra Cunningham, Tracey Stern i Patty Lin; współproducentami byli Kevin Murphy, Jenna Bans, David Schulner, Adam Barr, Katie Ford i Joshua Senter. Regularni dyrektorzy przez cały sezon to Charles McDougall, Arlene Sanford, Larry Shaw, Jeff Melman, Fred Gerber, David Grossman i John David Coles. Jego partytura orkiestrowa została skomponowana przez Steve'a Bartka i Steve'a Jablonsky'ego , a motyw serii został skomponowany przez Danny'ego Elfmana. Oglądalność i recenzje Pilotażowy odcinek zdobył aż 21,64 milionową widownię, zajmując pierwsze miejsce w swoim przedziale czasowym o 21.00. Była to bowiem najczęściej oglądana premiera w telewizji ABC od 1996 roku. Od wyemitowania trzech odcinków Gotowych... ''zdecydowano się zakupić serial na cały sezon. W amerykańskim sezonie telewizyjnym 2004 - 2005 ten serial zdobył 4 miejsce na 156 programów. Robert Bianco dał sezonowi 4 gwiazdki na 4, nazywając to „''niesamowicie oryginalnym, energicznie dorosłym i całkowicie zachwycającym” serialem. Tim Goodman uważał, że Gotowe... '' to ''genialnie pomyślany i nieustannie rozrywkowy nowy dramat. Matthew Gilbert skomentował, że seria miała „''cudowną elastyczność tonalną''”. Peter Schorn uważał, że pierwszy sezon był „''błogosławiony atrakcyjną obsadą, ostrym pisaniem i własną modną atmosferą'' Schorn dał sezonowi 9 punktów na 10. Niektórzy krytycy nie byli jednak tak entuzjastyczni. Przeglądając wydanie DVD tego sezonu, Dalton Ross nadał mu ocenę B+, wybierając ''Pilota, „Who's That Woman?”, „Guilty”, „Children Will Listen” ''i finał sezonu ''„One Wonderful Day” jako najlepsze odcinki oraz „''Suspicious Minds”, „Your Fault” i „Love is in the Air''” jako najgorsze. Heather Havrilesky uznała, że po kilku odcinkach „te mroczne życie kobiet nie tylko szybko przemieniło się w stereotypy, ale aktorstwo jest wymuszone i przepełnione, opowieści są szalenie nierealistyczne, kierunek utknął w jakimś niezręcznym miejscu , a lektor jest tak zgryźliwy i tak żałośnie naśladujący ,,Seks w wielkim mieście, że cały sezon jest prawie nie do oglądania.' Nagrody Pierwszy sezon został nominowany do piętnastu nagród Primetime Emmy, wygrywając aż sześć. Gotowe.. były w kategoriach ''''Wybitna edycja obrazu z pojedynczej kamery w serialu komediowym', 'Znakomity tytuł' i 'Muzyka tematyczna'. * W''ybitną główną rolę w serialu komediowym, otrzymała Felicity Huffman za rolę Lynette Scavo, * ''Wybitnego gościa Aktorka w serialu komediowym'' otrzymała Kathryn Joosten za rolę pani McCluskey. * ''Wybitnego reżyseria w serialu komediowym', otrzymał Charles McDougall i Outstanding Casting za serial komediowy. * ''Wybitny występ kobiecego aktora w serialu komediowym otrzymała Teri Hatcher. * ''Najlepszy występ aktorki w serialu telewizyjnym' otrzymała Teri Hatcher. Sezon otrzymał cztery inne nominacje do Złotego Globu, wygrywając jedną za najlepszy serial telewizyjny - musical i komedię. Sezon zdobył także dwie nagrody Screen Actors Guild Awards; jedna została nagrodzona Teri Hatcher w kategorii Wybitny występ kobiecego aktora w serialu komediowym, a druga była w kategorii Znakomity występ zespołu w serialu komediowym. Fakty * Postacie takie jak Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp i Gabrielle Solis są jedynymi, którzy fizycznie pojawiają się w każdym odcinku sezonu. Mary Alice Young jest lektorem dla wszystkich 23 odcinków i jest fizycznie widoczna w 5 z nich. * W 1 sezonie wydano 2 odcinki specjalne: Oprah is the New Neighbour oraz Sorting Out the Dirty Laundry. *Premiera wydania polskiego sezonu DVD nastąpiła 18 sierpnia 2006 roku, a w Ameryce 20 września 2005 roku. *Eva Longoria dostała rolę jako pierwsza, nie przeczytawszy całego scenariusza. *Marcia Cross ubiegała się do roli Mary Alice. *To jedyny sezon, w którym Rex Van de Kamp i John Rowland są w głównej obsadzie serialu. *Sezon oglądany był przez 23,7 (bądź 24,13) milionową widownię. Wydanie DVD Zobacz też *Kompletny pierwszy sezon Galeria DVD1.png|''Oryginalna okładka DVD'' Desperate-housewives.jpg|''Edie, Lynette, Bree, Gabrielle, Susan'' Kompletnysezon1.jpeg|''Kompletny sezon pierwszy'' S1.jpg en:Season 1 fr:Saison 1 ro:Sezonul 1 Kategoria:Sezon pierwszy Kategoria:Gotowe na wszystko Kategoria:Sezony